


Hermione

by Kappy



Series: Situations [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after accepting the job at Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This is before 'Doctor' but after 'Meeting the Team'.

Harry slumped against the door after locking it. After he’d been introduced to the other members of Torchwood, they’d given him a basic run down of their operations. Explained what they did as best they could, looked after the Earth and stopped aliens who hard harmful intentions toward the Earth. They helped aliens who were lost or stranded. And according to the stories he’d heard, aliens got stranded here a lot more than the ordinary person would think.

Gwen had gotten huffy when Harry asked questions, like he wasn’t worth their time. Harry just knew he was going to have trouble putting up with her attitude. After that, Jack and Ianto had given him a tour; Gwen had stomped off somewhere, Owen had to go do something in the medical bay, and Tosh had to catalogue something.  

He was taken through the archives, the cells (they had warned Harry that there would be more rapid aliens so he didn’t do anything stupid), the boardroom, the interrogation room. They spent little time in the morgue; Jack simply pointed it out from as they passed its entrance. Harry wasn’t really sure why, he’d told Jack he was in a war, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen dead bodies before. Or maybe he was trying to be considerate?

Next was the armoury and shooting range. Jack told him they would get to training the wizard in the areas where he lacked knowledge tomorrow. He would need to learn how to shoot a gun in case something ever happened to his wand. He would learn basic first aid with muggle tools for the same reason. Harry already knew a bit of hand to hand combat, but Jack wanted to test his skills, see if he did well up against someone who hadn’t ever relied on magic to get them by, someone who had to rely on their body not magic.

Harry didn’t really have a style, or one type of combat he used. He’d mostly picked things up from movies he’d been able to watch, and the odd training session he had with an Order member. He knew he was good enough to fight a wizard hand to hand, most didn’t ever feel the need to work on their bodies, becoming lazy and out of shape. Plus, it was considered “muggle” and so most wouldn’t even consider learning to fight with their bodies.

By the time he left, it was nearing 6 pm. He’d been at the Hub for several hours. He made his way home, trying to figure out a way to tell Hermione that he’d joined an organization that hunted down hostile aliens and protected the Earth. She was bound to bring up his damned hero complex. The worst part was, was that he wasn’t sure whether to expect her to demand he quit to protect himself or if she would ask if she could join too so that she could read all Torchwood had on aliens.

As he pushed off from the door to their flat, he could hear her moving around the apartment. Hermione came out of her room, looking troubled. As soon as she caught sight of Harry, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

“Where the hell have you been? You said you were just going out for a little while! You’ve been gone for 8 hours! I expected you back by 12! What If something had happened to you? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“Uh… well-“

“How was I supposed to know you were ok? You weren’t answering your mobile! Harry, we’re here to be safe, not run around all day worrying each other!”

“Hermione! Stop, calm down! Ok, I’m sorry. I should have found a way to contact you. But I kinda got distracted. There was a guy at the pub-“

“Harry, did you spend all day with a stranger you met at a _pub_?” Hermione asked, aghast. Harry rolled his eyes.

“No Hermione, I did not. I was _talking_ to him, and then we went our separate ways. But I got lost on my way back and ran into him again. And Imayhavehelpedhimfightanalien.” Hermione tiled her head to the side, a frown on her face. “Could you repeat that last part?”

“I… may have helped him fight an alien…. And he may have offered me a job with his organization that deals with alien invasions…” Hermione just stared at him, mouth open in astonishment before going to slump in an arm chair.

“I’m not even surprised. What surprises me is that it took you two whole months to get into trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> One reviewer asked if Sev and Draco would show up, and that got my thinking. So you can probably expect them whenever I get around to writing it.
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr, dancingpotato787


End file.
